


Breathing Room

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion can't stand cuddling.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Kudos: 88





	Breathing Room

Ash and Gladion has spent the day with Kiawe at his house and lost track of time.

It was starting to get dark out.

"I should probably head home," Gladion stands to leave but Kiawe catches his wrist.

"You can stay the night," he offers softly.

"I-"

"I'm staying! I even brought pajamas!" Ash chirps happily.

Gladion gets quiet.

He can tell they both want him to stay...

"Fine. I guess I didn't have any thing else to do anyways."

Ash wraps his arms around Gladion in a tight hug, "This is gonna be so fun! A sleepover with both of my boyfriends!"

"Well, unlike Ash, I didn't have the foresight to pack anything else to wear," Gladion looks to Kiawe.

"I'll see if I can find anything that won't fall off your scrawny ass," Kiawe nods, heading for his room.  
~~~  
Gladion had assumed him and Ash would be sleeping in guest rooms or something.

That wasn't the case.

After finding a pair of shorts with a drawstring for Gladion Kiawe took them both to his room.

Gladion still wasn't sure how they convinced his into his current situation at all.

Laying on his side, Gladion has Ash curled up against his chest, one of Ash's arms over Gladion's waist, and Kiawe's chest is pressed against his back, one of Kiawe's arms over Gladion's shoulder, holding onto Ash too, the other under Gladion's hip, wrapped so that he's holding the blond close.

While the other two went to sleep fairly quickly after getting comfortable, Gladion feels like he's suffocating.

He doesn't want to wake either of the others but it's too close, too much, he feels trapped and like he can't breathe.

Ash cuddles closer to him, holding tighter onto Gladion's waist in his sleep and that the last straw.

Gladion can't stop himself from yelling, crying out for both of them to let him go.

Once Kiawe's arm moves just enough that Gladion isn't being held down by the stronger trainer Gladion ends up off the bed, he's not positive how he got over Ash but he's on the floor and he finally feels like he has room to breathe.

"Gladion are you okay?!"

Ash looks like he's going to climb off the bed to check on Gladion but Kiawe stops him when he hears how hard Gladion is breathing, and sees the way he's trembling too.

"Gladion, do you have claustrophobia or something?" Kiawe asks gently.

"...yeah...I do..."

"Why didn't you tell us than? We wouldn't have put you in a situation like that if we'd known."

"Isn't this what couples are supposed to do? Cuddle and stuff like that..."

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable!" Ash chimes in, "If you're not happy then you shouldn't have to do it."

"Ash is right, Glad, if you'd just said something we would've known not to make you feel trapped."

Gladion gets quiet before whispering, "I still want to do stuff like cuddling...just...maybe not be in the middle..."

"Okay! We can do that!" Ash agrees.

"See? You talked to us and now we know," Kiawe smiles, "Whenever you're ready get back up here and we can figure out a way to sleep so you're comfortable too."


End file.
